Barcelona
by thelovelydreamer
Summary: Rose and the Doctor finally take a trip to Barcelona. Drunken giddiness ensues. A little bit of kissing, nothing major, and some lovely Ten x Rose


**So, considering my recent addiction to Doctor Who, I decided it was time to write some fics for it. It's not great, and there's just about no plot whatsoever, but I had fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Doctor, you still haven't taken me to Barcelona."

"I haven't?" The Doctor barely looked up from fiddling with the control panel.

"No. We keep getting sidetracked. You know, saving the world and stuff like that," Rose said.

"Mhm. Quite right. We should go, shouldn't we?" He continued to mess with the buttons, pull the levers, and whack the glowing things with a mallet.

Rose sighed. "Yes, we should. That's what I was trying to tell you."

"Hold on. The Tardis is having a bit of a hiccup. She's tired—aren't you old girl, you? I just need to get her up and running again—do you want to do that for me, old girl? I love you so much, do you want to work for me?"

It took Rose a moment to realize that the Doctor was talking to the Tardis, and not her. She sighed and started pacing. It was days like this when travelling with the Doctor could be exasperating. They were perched on top of a building somewhere in Australia in the 1960s for some reason or another, and the Tardis had decided to shut down. Rose was getting restless, and the Doctor had promised to take her to Barcelona ages ago.

A loud bang echoed behind her, followed by the whirring sound of the ancient engines. The best sound in the world. The sound of adventure.

"That should do it," the Doctor said. "I just had to twerk the whosywhatsit knob on the transmogrifacator."

"You have no idea what you did, do you?"

"Not a bit, no."

Rose laughed. "So, does that mean we can go to Barcelona now?"

"Allons-y, ma chérie," he replied with a grin.

No. It was days like this when travelling with the Doctor was the best thing in the world; in any of the worlds for that matter.

The Tardis materialized itself onto a rocky cliff overlooking the seaside. Rose opened the door a crack. "Doctor, we're here."

The Doctor ran out grinning, his long coat blowing around behind him. "What're you waiting for, Rose? C'mon out!"

She laughed and followed him into the seaside of Barcelona.

"So," he said, "where do you want to start? We can do the seaside, see the mountains, mind you, the valleys are awfully nice this time of year. The vineyards are in full bloom."

"Vineyards? They make wine here?" Rose asked.

"It's the planet's main source of income. Not boring wine, made with grapes and folk jumping in buckets in their bare feet, of course. They make wine out of satin here. It's not real satin, mind you. It's a fruit. It just looks very much like the satin fabric in your world."

Rose was amazed by the little stretch of beach in front of her. The waves, lapping at a continuous five miles per minute pace (as she was later informed), sparkled a rich purple color as they hit the cliffs, which were themselves made out of some sort of golden rock. She couldn't possibly fathom what the rest of the planet would be like.

"I think we'll start in the vineyards," the Doctor said, making the decision for her. "We can always see more later."

And so Rose grabbed hold of her companion's hand and followed him down a narrow path through silvery green trees. It wasn't that long of a walk, but it was beautiful, almost Earth-like. If Earth had been dusted in a light layer of shimmer and not ruined by civilization, of course.

The vineyards finally became visible through the trees, and Rose rested her head on her Doctor's shoulder. Just like the rest of the world, it was lovely, with rows of curved trees going on for miles.

Rose squealed and pointed. "Doctor, it's the dogs! They really do have no noses!" It was true. Padding along came a little cocker spaniel, but where the nose was meant to be was instead more fur. It was a little alarming at first, but Rose quickly realized just how adorable and ridiculous the thing looked as it walked towards her.

"Oh, hello, there," she said as the dog rubbed its noseless face against her leg. "How are you? Are you lost?" the dog didn't answer, of course. It was a dog. A dog without a nose, but a dog nonetheless.

When it sat down at her feet, Rose cried out again. "Doctor, I think it likes me. Doctor?"

"Hm?" The Doctor snapped his head up. He'd been watching Rose play with the dog, enthralled by her naïveté. If only he could be that innocent again. All the same, it was great just to watch dear, sweet Rose get excited over everything.

"I said, I think the dog likes me," Rose replied, laughing as the little thing began running in circles around her legs.

"I think it does," the Doctor replied. "Come on, let's see more!"

"Doctor, can the dog come with us?" Rose asked.

"I don't think I can say no, can I? You'll just pout at me with those big brown eyes until I say yes. Very well, then. The dog can come. But don't let it anywhere near my Tardis."

"Why not? Will it rip a hole in the space-time continuum or something?"

"No, it'll just make messes all over the place. I'd rather not have to deal with that."

The Doctor, Rose, and the strange little dog ran into the vineyards, where Rose promptly threw her head back and laughed.

"All the places in the universe, all the things I could be doing, and here I am, at a vineyard! It's incredible! We're creatures of habit, we are," she laughed.

The Doctor ran forward and hugged her. "I bet most of the vineyards you could see don't have satin growing from the branches." He pointed towards one of the trees where, sure enough, the leaves were a plump satiny blue-green.

"They're delicious, too. C'mon, try one!" With his free hand, the Doctor plucked two leaves from the nearest tree—one for himself, and one for Rose.

Rose popped the leaf in her mouth hesitantly, and let the sweet flavor overwhelm her. It tasted like a strange citrus-wine, sort of. She couldn't place it, but it was good. She grinned again. "You were right, Doctor. This planet is fantastic. Say, are there any people here?"

"Nope. None. Nada. Just the dogs." He replied lazily, plopping down on the ground.

Rose, still holding the Doctor's hand, collapsed onto his lap and laughed. "Then who takes care of the vineyards?"

"Oh, someone from a nearby planet drops in from time to time. Other than that, it's just you, me, and the dog."

_You, me, and the dog. _Rose let the words sit in the air for a little bit before turning to face him. The Doctor was eating more leaves, and handed one to her.

"Can you get drunk just from eating these?" Rose asked. She was already beginning to feel a bit light-headed and giddy. But in the best way.

"Oh, I've no idea. Prob'ly," the Doctor slurred.

"Doctor! You're drunk already. How many did you have?"

"I dunno. A bunch. You look really pretty right now, Rose. Did I ever tell you that?" He reached out and pushed her hair behind her ears.

Rose giggled, the leaves beginning to take over. "I'm going to regret this in the morning, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Just don't try driving the Tardis under the influence. Trust me, last time I did that I ended up in Uruguay."

"Where were you trying to go?"

"Paraguay," the Doctor responded.

"You'd make that mistake while sober, Doctor," Rose danced her fingers up his cheek.

"Oh, no. I ended up in Uruguay the country. I was aiming for Paraguay, a little beach just off of the capitol of Raxacoricofallapatorius." He tickled her, forcing a shriek out of her perfect little mouth.

Rose sighed. "Well, we won't drive the Tardis drunk. How's that sound?" She rested her head on his shoulder, staring up into the face of her Doctor.

"I like that idea. Now kiss me, Rose."

Rose blinked. "Wot?"

"I said kiss me," the Doctor responded. He sounded awfully sober for a drunk man.

"Okay." Rose shifted herself until she could comfortably touch the Doctor's face with her own and firmly planted her lips on his. His mouth was warm to the touch, and their lips fit perfectly together. Drunk or not, Rose never wanted the moment to end.

But then, it did. The Doctor pulled back, and Rose could feel both of his hearts beating very quickly. "This isn't right," he said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He stood up quickly and began pacing.

"What isn't right, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Me. You. Us. Kissing while drunk. It's wrong. It's all wrong."

"No. It isn't wrong. It's the most right thing I've ever felt." Rose stood up and went to him, grabbing his elbow. "I love you, Doctor."

"Rose, you're drunk. I've gotten you drunk, I've taken advantage of you." An adorable little wrinkle formed between the Doctor's eyebrows as he frowned.

Rose faced him dead on. "Look, maybe I'm a little bit tipsy, but I'm fully aware of what's going on. I'm fully aware of what I'm feeling. And I'm fully aware that I love you. You have not taken advantage of me at all. Except for possibly the one time you made me work as a dinner lady. Now shut up and kiss me."

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her, hesitantly at first, but grew increasingly more confident as Rose kissed him back. "I love you too, Rose Tyler," he murmured as they pulled apart. "I love you, too."

Rose smiled and dragged him farther into the vineyard, the little dog yapping at her heels.

Yes, it was days like this that she loved travelling with the Doctor. She had the whole of time in space in front of her, the most beautiful sky above her, and the man she loved by her side.

**So, what did you think? Leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
